


Bastard

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B looking in on our favorite brothers. Previously posted as a chapter in a work instead of a stand-alone, now broken up into a series for more accurate tagging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

“The glue has dried.”

“Get out of my room.”

“You said you’d help me hang it once the glue had dried.”

“I’m busy.”

Sherlock clenched his jaw, fists at his sides.

“You’re just upset because Bernard Wainwright called you a homosexual.”

“…Don’t use words you don’t know the meaning of, Sherlock, it makes you sound like an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot!”

“Then stop saying idiotic _things_.”

“—And I _do_ know the meaning of it.”

Mycroft fixed Sherlock with an expectant stare. The eight year old held his brother’s gaze for a few long seconds, then glanced away with a huff. He clicked his index finger over a scratch on Mycroft’s desk.

“I know it’s got to do with _sex_.”

A harsh sigh accompanied the roll of the teen’s eyes; they stayed pinned to the ceiling until Mycroft sucked in a fresh breath and returned to his calculations. “Hardly a noteworthy deduction.” He selected a pen while Sherlock remained standing steadfast across from him.

“…Are you going to say it?”

“Say _what_?”

“Tell me to look it up in the dictionary.” The boy paused, peering up from underneath dark curls. “You don’t _want_ me to know what it means.”

“I’m sure it makes no difference to me at all, Sherlock.”

“It’s an insult.”

“I suppose he meant it as one.”

“…Bastard.”

 


End file.
